La Saga du Siècle Oublié
by Madness Musume
Summary: Un nouvel équipage débarque dans le Shin Sekai. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf que, à peine arrivés, ils mettent le bordel et affrontent les plus puissants combattants pirates et marines. Et ils les rétament ! Nettement moins normal. De plus, ils semblent avoir des pouvoirs pour le moins étranges... Bref, venez lire si vous voulez comprendre.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Nous voilà repartit dans un nouveau délire (les autres n'ayant jamais étaient postés vu qu'ils sont dans nos têtes et notre quotidien...)._

_Bien sûr, les Shirohige et les Kaigun (à venir plus tard mais on en parle dans ce chapitre) appartiennent à Oda-san... Mais pas les Ghost, ceux-là nous appartiennent (encore heureux...)._

_Mu-chan : Déprime pas Mad-chan, on demandera à Oda-san de te donner Smoky-chan_

_Mad-chan : OUAIS, Smoky-chan !  
_

* * *

_Réfectoire du Moby Dick, Shin Sekai, aux alentours de midi par un temps orageux_

_POV externe_

Marco, qui était sorti chercher le journal rentra avec un air grave. Ace, qui discutait avec d'autres commandants s'interrompit quand il remarqua l'expression inquiète du Phénix. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, il s'avança jusqu'à son capitaine avant de lui tendre un paquet d'avis de recherche. Devant son comportement inhabituel, les conversations s'étaient peu à peu tues. Tous attendaient une quelconque explication. Voir le premier commandant aussi inquiet avait de quoi surprendre.

Shirohige : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Marco ?

Marco : On va avoir un problème.

L'atmosphère se fit tendue

Shirohige : En quoi ces rookies t'inquiètent-ils ?

Marco : Ils viennent juste de prendre la mer. Ce sont leurs premières primes.

Shirohige : Tu en es sur ?

Marco : Certain. Et ils ont commencé par voler le navire du Vice-amiral Garp. Juste sous son nez.

Shirohige : Gurararara ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Marco : Oyaji, Asuma fait partie de ces rookies. Et ce n'est pas lui qui a la prime la plus élevée.

Shirohige : C'est déjà nettement plus inquiétant en effet.

Marco : Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un arriverai à le prendre sous ses ordres après le massacre d'il y a quelques années.

Izou : Matte Marco ! De quel massacre tu parles ? Et c'est qui cet Asuma ?

Shirohige : Asuma est un ex-CP9. Nul ne sais pourquoi ni comment mais il y a quelques années, le CP9 a été massacré. Il est le seul survivant.

Vista : Donc il aurait massacré ses compagnons ?

Marco : Je le connaissais, il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans une bonne raison.

Ace, arrêtant de se goinfrer: Tu le connais d'où ?

Marco : On s'est battu plusieurs fois côte à côte, il y a des années. J'ai perdu contact avec lui quand il est devenu un agent du CP9.

Haruta : Il a peut-être changé entre temps.

Marco : Je l'ignore. La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, il a faillit me tuer.

Tous, pensent : C'est possible ça ?

Ace, sa fourchette toujours à la main : Il est si fort que ça ?

Marco, remonte sa manche gauche et dévoile une énorme cicatrice allant du coude au poignet : Oui. Et encore ce n'est pas la pire.

Tous, choqués : NANI !

Shirohige : Allons du calme mes fils. Paniquer ne sert à rien.

Marco : Calmos les gars c'est que des cicatrices.

Tous : MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QU'ON RESTE CALMES DEVANT UN GARS ASSEZ FORT POUR TE FAIRE DES MARQUES PAREILLES !

Vista : Dis-moi Marco, c'était avant ou après que tu ais mangé ton Akuma no Mi ?

Marco : Après.

Tous : NANI !

Marco : Calmos les gars

Ace, curieux : Fais voir les primes.

Pour toute réponse, le blond étala les primes sur la table, de façon à ce que tous puissent les voir. Nouvelle exclamation de surprise générale des Shirohige kaizokudan.

Marco : Vive la migraine…

Vigie : Pavillon noir inconnu en vue!

Le cri rameuta tout le monde sur le pont du gigantesque navire.

Marco : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Un des commandants : C'est-à-dire ?

Marco : Je ne sais pas. *déplie sa longue-vue* Et merde. *crie* Les gars, préparez-vous à vous battre ! C'est ces fameux rookies !

Tous : Hai !

Satch : T'es sur que c'est eux ?

Marco : Certain Satch. C'est Asuma qui tient la barre.

Il fut coupé par le son d'une lame tirée d'un fourreau et un mouvement vif devant lui qu'il esquiva de justesse, se retournant par la même occasion. Une jeune épéiste se tenait derrière lui, rengainant son arme. Une longue balafre apparut sur la joue du Phénix.

La jeune épéiste, un serpent siffle en sortant de sous ses vêtements : Pas mal. Rares sont ceux qui parviennent à esquiver cette attaque. Tes capacités sont à la hauteur de ta réputation, Fushisho Marco. Mana va bien s'amuser. Ne, sensho-chan ?

Mana, assise sur le bastingage : Y a des chances, s'ils sont aussi forts qu'ils le prétendent.

Ace, s'enflammant : Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles !

Mana, souriant comme une psychopathe : Viens l'allumette, je t'attends.

Marco : Matte Ace, j'aimerais éclaircir quelques points avant.

Mana, penche la tête avec un sourire macabre : pose tes questions le piaf, je t'écoute. *un faucon vient se poser sur son épaule*

Marco : Premièrement, vous êtes qui ?

Mana : Senso D. Mana, capitaine des Ghost.*montre l'oiseau* Et lui c'est Fenrir.

Tous : UNE D. ?

Mana : Oui et alors, ça vous gène ?!

La jeune épéiste : Krystal, navigatrice et épéiste des Ghost. *le serpent se montre à nouveau* Et je vous présente Topaze.

Marco : Bien, deuxième question, pour toi Krystal ce coup-là. Pourquoi ton sabre m'a touché alors que tu n'as pas utilisé de Haki ?

Krystal : C'est une lame purificatrice. Aucun pouvoir d'Akuma no Mi n'a d'influence sur elle.

Perdant patience, Ace enflamma son poing et se rua sur la jeune capitaine. Elle para son coup à mains nues et l'envoya rejoindre son ami le sol. Sans même sembler affectée par les flammes ni se départir de son sourire et sans même lui accorder un regard.

Marco : Autre question.

Mana : Hum ?

Marco : Pourquoi vos primes sont-elles si élevées pour un équipage qui vient de prendre la mer ?

Krystal : Disons que les Ghost sont tous un peu particuliers.

Shirohige : Que veux-tu dire par « particuliers » ?

Mana, caressant la tête du faucon : Sa na.

Ace, se relevant : Comment t'as fait ?

Mana : Pour ?

Ace : A ton avis !

Mana : Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'en veux encore ?

Un gantelet noir apparut sur sa main, faisant s'envoler l'oiseau de proie et disparaître le gant qu'elle portait.

Marco : Un Akuma no mi ?

Mana : Exact. Le Oni Oni no Mi, tu connais ?

Krystal, fronce les sourcils : Tu vas vraiment L'utiliser contre ce gamin ?

Ace : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin !

Krystal, toujours sérieuse : Ouais, qu'il va finir les tripes à l'air.

Sans répondre, il s'avança de nouveau avant d'être arrêté par son Oyaji.

Shirohige : Dis-moi, gamine, pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

Mana : Un simple test.

Tous : UN TEST !

Saru : Vos gueules les mouettes, la mer est basse.

Krystal, de retour sur leur bateau, le frappe sur la tête : Langage Saru… Et c'est toi la mouette.

Saru : Mais !

Mana/Krystal : Nan juin.

Asuma, les rejoins : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini. *vois Marco* Tiens, t'es toujours vivant kodomo. *souris comme un dégénéré*

Marco : Asuma-sempai

Krystal : Ah parce que tu le connais ?

Asuma : Oui. On vient de la même île.

Ace, tilt à retardement : Sempai ! T'es plus vieux que le poulet grillé ?!

Asuma : C'est qui ce gaki ?

Krystal : Hiken no Ace.

Asuma : Ah, ne connais pas. Il est fort ?

Mana : Nan, je viens de l'étaler avec la main gauche.

Asuma : Ah, ok. Pas intéressant.

Shirohige pense : Intéressants ces gamins.

Marco : Sempai, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Asuma : Ne t'en mêle pas, kodomo. Trop dangereux pour toi.

Marco : Depuis quand t'es aussi cynique ?

Asuma : Et toi, depuis quand t'es aussi calme ?

Mana, sent une bonne odeur, cours vers la cuisine en criant : Senri ! Grouilles-toi, j'ai faim !

Satch, regardant Ace : Ne Ace. C'est moi qui rêve ou tous les D. sont des morfales ?

Senri : A table, bande d'emmerdeurs !

Ace, regarde autour de lui : Meshi ! Doko ? *saute sur l'autre bateau*

Asuma, le renvoie vers son ami le pont du Moby Dick et secoue la tête : Nan, nan, nan. On a déjà assez d'estomacs sur pattes à bord. *se retourne, les mains dans les poches* A croire que ça va de paire avec le D.

Ace, toujours par terre, trouva enfin le courage de se relever, tomba nez à nez avec une salamandre et poussa un hurlement. Asuma se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

Asuma : Viens, Natsu.

Le reptile le rejoignit et ils rentrèrent.

Marco : C'est quoi cette bestiole !

Shirohige : Vraiment très intéressants.

Ace : J'ai faim !

Satch, soupire : Et c'est partit.

Les pirates retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Après le repas, Marco retourna dans sa cabine et entama de longues recherches, en vain. Même ses espions dans la Marine ne savaient rien. Ni sur ces rookies ni sur le Oni Oni no Mi. Ça devenait inquiétant…


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est partit pour le chapitre 2 !_

_Bien sûr, les Shirohige et les Kaigun appartiennent toujours à Oda-san et ce n'est pas près de changer... Et les Ghost nous appartiennent toujours aussi_

* * *

Tsuki go, cabine d'Asuma

POV Asuma

Allongé sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête et Natsu à mes côtés, je réfléchis. Ça m'a fait un choc de le revoir. Il est bien loin du gamin qu'on m'a confié il y a si longtemps. Il avait autrefois l'air d'un pauvre gosse perdu et sans défense, il est aujourd'hui l'un des pirates les plus craints du Shin Sekai. Il a bien grandi. Ça me fait repenser à ce jour-là. Le jour où Ils ont donné l'ordre de me tuer. Le jour où j'ai dû massacrer ceux que je considérais comme mes collèges, mes alliés, mes amis. Le jour où j'ai été contraint à le blesser pour le protéger. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue Prophétie du Siècle Oublié. C'est ce jour-là que ma vie à basculé, ce jour où j'ai appris la vérité.

M'interrompant avant que je ne m'enfonce trop loin dans mes funestes souvenirs, Saru ouvrit violemment la porte avant de me sauter sur le ventre, me coupant le souffle au passage.

Saru, avec une moue boudeuse : Asuma, je m'ennuie !

Asuma : Va voir ta sœur. *pense* Elle est si jolie en robe, dommage qu'elle n'en porte pas plus souvent.

Saru, l'interromps de nouveau dans ses pensées : Oï Asuma !

Asuma : Gné ?

Saru : Pourquoi t'es rouge ?

Asuma : T'as dû rêver gamin. Si t'allais jouer ailleurs ?

Saru : Mais !

Asuma : Nan juin.

Saru : Pff, t'es chiant.

Asuma : Allez ouste !

Vexé, le gamin ressortit et je m'endormis.

Fin POV Asuma

POV externe

Plusieurs heures plus tard, sur le pont

Mana, assise sur la figure de proue : Oï, Krystal ! Arrête de comater et vas chercher les autres.

Krystal : OÏ ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT, ÎLE EN VUE !

Les Ghost se rassemblèrent. Il ne manquait qu'Asuma, toujours dans sa chambre.

Saru : Y a pas Asuma. sourire de renard Et si tu allais le chercher, Nee-chan ?

Krystal, se lève : Ouais, c'est bon, j'y vais.

Elle alla donc toquer à la porte de la cabine. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra.

Krystal, le voyant endormi, pense : Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon. C'est pas humain ça !

Elle le secoua. Pas de réaction. Donc, des causes entraînant des effets, elle saisit le bord de la couverture et l'envoya rejoindre son ami le sol, pile à ses pieds. Réveil brutal entraînant réaction brutale, il se releva, trébucha et tomba sur la jeune kenshi, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Cette soudaine proximité les fit violemment rougir. Horriblement gênés, ils s'écartèrent.

Asuma, le teint concurrençant les tomates les plus mûres : Heu, vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Krystal, rouge pivoine : Heu, c'est juste qu'on est arrivés sur l'île où il y a l'équipage du rouquin donc faut monter sur le pont. *tilt à retardement* Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer Asuma.

Asuma : Ok j'arrive. J'espère qu'on va avoir des adversaires potables pour une fois.

Ils montèrent donc rejoindre les autres avant de débarquer sur l'île tropicale. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle à leur recherche. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des plus faibles, ne laissant conscient que les quatre plus forts de l'équipage. Autrement dit Shanks le Roux, Benn Beckmann, Yasopp et Lucky Star. Profitant de leur distraction, Krystal sauta de son arbre et atterrit devant le capitaine, Mana détruisit à mains nues la carabine du second qui allait lui tirer dessus tandis que Shizune et Saru affrontaient respectivement Yasopp et Lucky Star.

Mana à Benn : Touche à ton derge, c'est moi ton adversaire. *s'éloignent pour être plus à l'aise*

Krystal, souriant comme une malade, à Shanks : On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser. *restent sur place*

Shizune à Yasopp : A ton avis, qui est le sniper le plus rapide entre nous deux ? *s'éloignent pour trouver un meilleur terrain*

Saru à Lucky Star, souriant comme un malade : On va bien s'amuser. *s'éloignent*

Les combats commencèrent quasiment simultanément. Les tirs et les attaques fusaient dans tous les sens, atteignant parfois la mauvaise cible. En bref, un gros bordel qui dura tout un après-midi et saccagea toute l'île, la transformant en île désertique. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, les uns comme les autres et finirent la soirée tous réunis à faire la fête autour d'un feu de camp, à boire comme des trous, à chanter (faux pour certains), après que Shanks ait décrété qu'il avait soif et que négliger des invités était incorrect. Bref, ils se sont tapés dessus pour mieux boire ensemble après. Bientôt rejoins par leurs équipages respectifs.

Le lendemain matin

POV externe

Ayant eu vent de la présence d'Akagami dans les parages, Shirohige donna l'ordre de les rejoindre pour les prévenir du danger que représentaient les rookies. Au bout de quelques heures, ils purent apercevoir au loin un étrange navire. Pavillon baissé, voiles flottantes et à moitié brûlées, pont désert. Un vrai bateau fantôme. Marco pâlit.

Shirohige, inquiet : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Marco, livide : Ce bateau… C'est le Red Force.

Shirohige, surpris : Le bateau de ce gamin d'Akagami ?

Marco : Oui.

Suivant les ordres de leur capitaine, les pirates rapprochèrent le Moby Dick. Ils s'aperçurent alors que le pont était parsemé de flaques de sang et d'alcool, que des armes traînaient un peu partout. Bref, qu'une fête avait tourné en bain de sang. Avec quelques commandants, Marco entreprit de fouiller le bateau de fond en comble.

Vista, Izou, Ace, Satch et Jozu revinrent les mains vides. Pas de cadavres. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ni vivants, ni morts. Les pirates commencèrent à s'interroger à voix haute sur le probable tragique destin de l'équipage du jeune Yonkou. Un silence de mort se fit quand Marco ressortit des entrailles du navire. Il avait la carabine de Benn Beckmann, tordue, inutilisable et couvert de sang dans une main et les morceaux de l'épée et la cape de Shanks, aussi ensanglantés que la carabine dans l'autre. Frissonnants, ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche des corps, histoire de leur donner une sépulture correcte. Ils accostèrent sur l'île, s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle et découvrirent un campement ravagé dont la fouille ne fit que confirmer leurs doutes. Ils poursuivirent leur route sans se douter de ce qui les attendait. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient probablement fait demi-tour.


End file.
